Girl Meets High School
by dracarys-valahd
Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle have graduated from middle school and are about to enter high school in a few months. Lucas is about to go to Texas for the summer but before he leaves, he finally chooses between Riley and Maya. Who will he choose? Will he regret it? "Once you choose, you can't change your mind."
1. Chapter 1

"You have to choose," Zay said.

"Don't you think I know that? I know that making them both wait is complicating their friendship," Lucas replied.

Zay and Lucas were at Topanga's sitting in their regular seats around the coffee table while they talked about how Lucas felt toward Maya and Riley. All of them just recently graduated from 8th grade and they were now officially on summer break. Ever since Farkle announced that Riley still had feelings for Lucas, Maya and Riley's friendship was never the same. They avoided talking about Lucas and how they felt. Since Lucas was going back to Texas for the summer, Zay thought that choosing one of them before Lucas left for vacation would give the other time to move one while he was gone.

"You are aware that you leave tomorrow right? If you don't do anything the problem will still be here when you get back. Choosing now will give the other time to move one," Zay said.

Lucas sighed while bringing both his hands to his forehead. "I just know that if I choose one I'll lose the other. And if I'm being completely honest, I'm not actually sure what I feel or who I like more," Lucas said.

"Try to describe it."

"Describe what?" Lucas said confused.

"Tell me what you feel when you're with Riley."

"I don't know. It's like... It's like I always know what to expect. I know that I am going to have a good time with her and that comforting. I'm comfortable around Riley. We have so much in common so we always have something to talk about. She makes me happy and I know that no matter what happens we'll always be friends."

"Okay. Now what about Maya?"

Lucas smirked and his face began to light up. "Maya. Maya's unpredictable and fierce and strong and beautiful. She makes me nervous when I'm around her. I don't know I feel like... like ever since Texas, maybe even before that, I've started to see a new side to her but I also feel even more intimidated by her. She's so smart but she hides it because she is afraid to be wrong, she's an amazing artist, and I know that she misses her dad but she will never ever admit it. When I think about her, I smile and I know that she teases me but I've gotten used to it, I almost kind of look forward to it. Zay this is driving me crazy. Just make it easier for everyone and tell me what I should do."

"You know I can't do that. But it seems to me that your heart already knows who it wants, your head just needs to catch up."

"And how do I figure it out before tomorrow?"

"Face the issue head on. See them both tonight and in the moment you'll pick the right girl. But Lucas?"

"Yea Zay."

"You better be sure because once you pick, you can't change your mind. That would just create a bigger problem, okay?" Zay said sternly.

"But what if I pick wrong?"

"After the way you described how you feel towards both of them? I know who you want to be with, even if you don't. But Lucas, you would have to be an idiot to pick wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading! This story is also available on wattpad, which has seven chapters out under the same title by nicolealexi.**

Zay hugged Lucas goodbye then left Topanga's because he was driving with his family to Boston for his grandpa's birthday. As Lucas sat there by himself he thought of how he knew that Zay was right. He was going to see both Riley and Maya. Tonight. Lucas decided to meet them both on the roof of Riley's apartment building. He took out his phone from his back pocket and pressed the contact app on his phone. He searched for Maya's contact information and then thought about what he was going to say in the message.

 _Hey Maya r u free tonight?_ Lucas sent it and a few seconds later he felt his phone vibrate with a reply from Maya.

 _Yea what's up Huckleberry?_

 _I was wondering if you could meet me tonight around 8._

 _Okay where?_

 _The roof of Riley's building._

 _The roof of Riley's building? What for?_ Maya sent feeling disappointed.

 _I need to talk to you and Riley. Will you please come?_

 _Okay._

 _Thanks see you there :)_

Now Lucas needed to ask Riley. He looked for her contact information and asked her the same thing.

 _R u busy later?_ Lucas waited ten minutes before Riley replied. He was in the middle of checking his twitter when Riley's message popped up.

 _No I'm free :P_

 _Greet can u meet me on the roof of your building at 8?_

 _Of course Lucas. See you then._

Lucas checked the time. It was only four o' clock. He decided to go home and finish packing for his trip. He needed the distraction. When he got home, he went to his room and turned on his tv. There was nothing good on so he listened to music while he packed instead. Lucas finished around 6. Then his mother walked into his room.

"Honey, get dressed. We're going out to eat tonight" Lucas' mother said.

"Mom I can't," Lucas said "I'm meeting Maya and Riley tonight at 8."

"Lucas. This is our last night in New York. Your father and I thought it would be nice if we went out to eat at Ruth Chris."

"Mom. Let's be honest you and dad only want to go because the gift cards expire tonight" Lucas said humorously.

His mother laughed. "Okay that's true but we are still going to eat. Please get ready. I'll take you to see them after we're done."

Lucas sighed. "Okay."

It was 8:15 when Lucas checked his phone again. He faceplamed himself when he realized that he forgot to text Maya and Riley that he was going to be late.

 **I'll update soon** **comment what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

At eight o'clock Riley walked up to the roof of her building ready to meet Lucas. When she arrived, he wasn't there but she saw Maya sitting on the same bench that the three on them sat on at New Year's.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley asked with a confused look on her face.

"Lucas asked me to meet him here. And since this is your building I assumed he wanted to talk to both of us," Maya replied as she watched Riley sit next to her on the bench.

"Oh. He didn't tell me you were coming" Riley paused. "What do you think he wants to talk to us about?"

"No idea"

They sat there in silence for about five minutes which seemed like forever to both of them. They never felt this awkward when they were alone together before the "situation" occurred. Riley or Maya didn't want their friendship to be like this anymore but they didn't know how to fix it. Riley thought about what her dad taught them, that feelings tear about friendship and growth. Maya was her best friend but Riley could not help but feel disappointed that Lucas asked to see her too before he left. Riley hated that she felt that way but she couldn't turn off. All Riley knew was that she never wanted to lose Maya.

"Peaches?" Riley said.

"Yea, Riles" Maya said as she looked over to Riley sitting next to her.

Riley turned her head to look at Maya. "I never want anything or anyone to come between us. You're my sister and nothing's going to change that." Riley made it clear to emphasize _anyone_.

"I know. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Once we figure out this Lucas thing, we never allow ourselves to go through anything even close to this again." Maya said as her voice went soft.

Riley leaned in and hugged Maya and Maya hugged back. "I swear on the bay window" Riley replied.

"Ring power?" Maya asked as she put her hand up after they let go of each other.

"Yes Peaches. Ring power." Riley put her hand up to connect with Maya's.

Time flew by. Riley and Maya spent the next forty or so minutes just talking like they used to. Both of them completely forgot that they were there to meet Lucas. Since it was summer and wasn't cold, they didn't need to pause their conversation to go get jackets. Maya missed Riley and Riley missed Maya. Neither of them realized how much they've grow apart since New Year's. They had so much to catch up on and they were having a great time.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucas asked smiling.

Neither Riley nor Maya noticed that Lucas arrived. Maya checked her phone. "Its 8:45. You're a little late Huckleberry" Maya teased.

"I know I'm sorry. My parents wanted to go out to dinner and I forgot to text you guys that I was going to be late" Lucas replied.

"It's ok Lucas, we made the best of it," Riley looked at Maya and smiled. "Why did you ask us here?"

"Because we all need to figure some things out" Lucas said seriously.

Maya and Riley looked at each other and Maya knew that everything that they just promised each other was about to be put into jeopardy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew he should have thought this through and that it would have been better to meet with them individually. But there wasn't enough time for that.

"What's there to figure out?" Maya asked pretending like there was no problem at all while she stood up from the bench. Riley followed.

"You know…" Lucas replied. Maya raised her eyebrows signaling Lucas to explain further. "This whole…. thing." Lucas made gestures with his hands as if that would help him come up with the right words.

"What did you have in mind?" Riley asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Asking you both here seemed like a good idea at the time but this just seems rushed." Lucas stated. Riley and Maya looked at him with blank expressions. Lucas knew that they wanted answers as to why they were here. "This was partly Zay's idea."

"Ohhhhh" Riley and Maya said in unison as if everything made sense now.

Lucas tried to avoid eye contact with them as he said "Zay and Farkle have been telling me since New Year's that I had to choose between you two. I've been putting it off for so long because I think you are both amazing but if I choose, then I feel like it will mess up our friendship. I know it's not fair to either of you but this is hard for me too. Do you guys understand?" Lucas finally looked up at both of them with a sympathetic look.

Several seconds passed before anyone said anything. "Just choose already!" Maya said frustrated. "Seriously, this isn't good for any of us. Do you want us to end up like those people on T.V. where issues like this aren't solved until like three or four seasons in?"

She was right. But Lucas thought of what Zay said, 'Once you choose, you can't change your mind.' That's what he was afraid of.

"You're right" Lucas paused. He looked at Maya then at Riley but he found himself shifting his gaze back to Maya. That's when he knew (at least he thought he did).

"I'm so sorry, Ri…"

He was interrupted. Topanga opened to door to the roof and stepped half outside. "You have ten more minutes, Riley!"

"Okay mom!" Riley replied. Topanga left and headed back to their apartment building. Riley put her attention back on Lucas. "What were you saying Lucas?"

Just then Lucas remembered a scene from the last book that Harper assigned them. Something happened that stopped one of the characters from making a huge mistake. Harper continuously talked about how everything happens for a reason and that there are no coincidences.

What if Topanga's interruption wasn't a coincidence? Did Topanga stop him from making a mistake?

"Lucas?" Riley asked again.

Lucas looked from Riley to Maya, but stayed looking at Maya.

"I'm so sorry, Maya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Don't worry! I know what I'm doing**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry, Maya."

Maya was immediately crushed. She broke her eye contact with Lucas because looking at him was too hard.

"Oh..," Maya said softly. "Don't worry about it Huckleberry. It's… It's probably for the best" She looked up at him after she put her " _nothing ever hurts me face"_ on.

"Maya, I-" Lucas began to say.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Maya paused. "But I have to get going my mom ummm, she doesn't want me to be out late." Maya wondered if she should hug Lucas goodbye since she would not see him for three months but eventually decided against it. She was having enough trouble keeping a strong face.

Riley remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. She was happy that Lucas choose her but that the same time she could not help but feel guilty. She knew Maya well enough to know that she was not fine but she also knew that Maya would not talk to her about this. If Maya was going to talk to anyone, it would Zay, they have grown close these past few months. Unfortunately, Zay was in Boston and would not be back for three days.

"I hope you have a great trip. Say hi to Pappy Joe for me" Maya said sincerely. "Bye, Lucas." Maya started walking to the roof's exit. Riley and Lucas watched.

Without thinking, Lucas called out to her as she reached to door "Maya, wait!" Maya stopped and looked back at him and Riley did the same. Maya waited at the door for Lucas to say something.

Lucas then looked to Riley then back to Maya. 'Once you choose, you can't change your mind' echoed in his head. "Have a great summer, Maya."

Maya gave him a fake smile then walked through the door.

"Lucas, I have-" Riley said.

"It's okay Riley, go" Lucas interrupted. Riley and Lucas hugged.

"I'll miss you. Text me when you get there okay?"

"Of course."

Riley left the roof and ran after Maya. But she was too late, Maya was already gone.

Lucas sat on the bench. _What have I done?_ He thought. Lucas had just broken the broken girl.

After Maya left the roof, she ran straight to the subway to get home even though her mom wouldn't be there since she had to work at Topanga's. When Maya got home, she went start to her room. She didn't bother to change her clothes and just hopped onto her bed. Maya was about to turn off the light next to her bed when she saw the picture of her and Riley on her nightstand. She picked it up and looked at it for a couple minutes. "Why would Lucas pick me over her?" she said to her herself. Just then her phone vibrated. It was a message from Lucas.

 _Are you okay?_ Lucas asked.

Maya had held it together until then but when she saw his text, a few tears had escaped from her eyes. She locked her phone and held it to her heart as more tears fell.

Maya didn't reply. Lucas and Maya would not talk for the next three months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Beep Beep Beep_. The sound of Riley's alarm clock woke her up. She rolled over in her bed so that her arm was in reach to snooze it. Then she grabbed her phone before laying on her back. Riley pressed her messages app on her phone then looked for the conversation she had with Lucas. At the beginning of summer, Riley and Lucas talked everyday on the phone. But as the weeks past, their conversations had become less frequent. They enjoyed talking to each other but they simply ran out of things to talk about.

 _I'm happy you're back! I can't wait to see you_ 3 Riley sent to Lucas.

Lucas had arrived back in New York from a summer in Texas only two days ago but Riley has not seen him since he left. His family stayed a week longer in Texas than they had initially planned so Lucas spent the last few days organizing himself for the new school year.

Riley laid in bed until she got a reply from him five minutes later.

 _I can't wait to see you guys. I missed all of you_ Lucas replied.

Riley was about to reply when Topanga knocked on her door and entered her room. "Sweetie, I made breakfast. I know that chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite" Topanga said with a smile.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that" Riley replied.

"Of course I did. It's not every day that my baby girl starts her first day on high school. Now get dressed and come eat before they get cold" Topanga said as her left Riley's room. Riley hoped out of bed and went to her closet. After she got dressed and ate breakfast, she went back into her room as Maya slipped through her window.

"Hi peaches" Riley said.

"Hey Riles. You ready to go?" Maya asked.

"Yes! Aren't you excited!"

Maya smiled. "I would be if Matthews wasn't our teacher again. He really wants to punish us like Feeny punished him huh?"

Riley laughed and said "At least he's not the principal. And we still have Harper, so we can look forward to that."

"She's lucky that I actually like her."

"Maya?" Riley asked seriously.

"Yea"

"Are you gonna be okay, me being with Lucas?" Riley said with concern.

"Of course Riley, I want you to be happy. Besides, it was three months ago. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know that he hurt you even though you tried to hide it. And because it was probably easier since you didn't see him every day but now that school is starting again-"

"Riley, I'm fine" Maya said sternly. "Can we please go now?"

"Sure" Riley said knowing that she was starting to cross the line.

Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. As he reached to grab his phone, he was hoping that Maya had finally replied to his text that he sent to her the night before he left.

Every day while Lucas was in Texas, he thought about talking to her. He often found himself staring at the message he sent her waiting for the day that Maya would reply. Lucas even sometimes started to write out these long paragraph messages apologizing and saying how amazing he thought she was, but he never sent it. Lucas was too ashamed of what he did to Maya and he was afraid to confront her.

He was a little disappointed when he saw that it was not a message from Maya, but instead a message from Riley.

"Lucas, no phones at the table" His mom said. "Finish your breakfast."

After Lucas finished his breakfast, he replied to Riley, hugged his mother goodbye, grabbed his backpack, then left to go meet Zay and Farkle before school.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thank you guys for all the reads. Please comment on what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So….why didn't we take the subway? Didn't you want to see Riley?" Farkle asked Lucas. They were less than a block away from school but Farkle was still confused as to why they were walking. They would have gotten there faster if they took the subway.

"It's because Lucas is avoiding Maya" Zay said before Lucas could reply.

"I'm not avoiding her," Lucas said defensively. "I just...Oh look we're here" Lucas said, changing the subject quickly. Farkle and Zay turned their attention away from Lucas and saw that they were at the entrance to John Adams High School. The three of them just stood there.

"Wow. This is a lot bigger than J.Q.A." Farkle said in shock.

"Yea, it is. Come on." Lucas said and started walking. Zay and Farkle followed.

They came into a large hallway that was crowded with new faces that none of them have seen before. The hallway was easily four times bigger than their middle school. All of three were nervous about what this day would bring. They were comfortable in middle school, they knew everyone. But here, they would be lucky if they found someone they knew in the crowd. Lucas looked across the hall then saw Maya and the back of Riley's head. Lucas froze. This was the first time that he's seen Maya in three months. She was smiling and laughing, a sight that Lucas has always loved to see. He continued to watch but Maya looked past Riley and saw him staring at her. Maya's smile faded as she made eye contact with him. Neither one of them broke their gaze with each other. Zay noticed the lingering stare between them, but he didn't say anything to interrupt it. Zay just smiled and walked to his locker and told Farkle to come with him. When Riley finally noticed that Maya wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying, she turned to see what Maya was looking at.

"Lucas!" Riley said. Riley practically ran over to Lucas and threw her hands around him. Lucas hugged her back. But he couldn't stop himself from looking past Riley's shoulder to where Maya was standing. Maya stared back at him but then walked away. Lucas stepped back from his embrace with Riley to see where Maya went. When he knew that he wasn't going to see where she was he gave Riley is attention.

"Hey, Riley" Lucas said with a smile.

"I've missed you" Riley said.

"I've missed you too."

"Tell me about your summer."

Maya didn't want to watch Riley and Lucas so she walked over to the locker number that she received in the mail. She used her combination, then open the locker door, and began putting her stuff inside. She noticed someone standing on the other side of her locker's door. A tall handsome dark-haired boy with deep green eyes who was wearing a leather jacket was standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" Maya asked rudely.

"Uh no actually. That's my locker" the boy replied and pointed to the locker under Maya's.

Maya looked to where his finger pointed. "Oh" Maya said feeling bad about how she spoke to him. She didn't mean to take out her frustration on him. "I'm sorry" she said to him.

"It's okay. Bad day?"

"Bad year."

"Don't worry. Things will start getting better for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because things can't stay bad forever."

Maya smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. I'm Maya by the way.

"I'm Nathan. It great to meet you Maya." He smiled at her and extended his hand to her. Maya shook it and smiled back.

When Lucas was done talking to Riley, he looked for his locker. Since his last name was Friar and Maya's last name was Hart, their lockers were close to each other. However, neither of them knew it. He finally found his locker and then opened it up. Then Lucas heard Maya's laugh. Lucas looked a few lockers down on his left side and saw Maya talking to this new guy who was smiling back to her. Lucas didn't understand the feeling that stirred up in the pit of this stomach. He just felt irritated beyond all belief at the sight of this guy's face. _How could Maya meet someone new so fast? She couldn't have been here for more than twenty minutes_ he thought. Lucas wanted to look away but for some reason he couldn't. His eyebrows crunched together and he couldn't focus on anything else. Lucas did the only thing that he knew that would calm him down. He walked over to them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So I just had to name this new guy Nathan because you know Nathan/Lucas = One Tree Hill.**

 **Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Years Everyone! So I'm happy to say that I know how this story is going to end. Don't worry the end is not for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked over to them, faking a smile. "Hey Maya" he said as his voice cracked. Maya turned around to look at Lucas.

"Lucas" she said surprised as her eyes went big. "Hi. Uh how was your trip?" Maya asked as if everything was fine between them, pretending to still not be hurt.

"It was good. How was your summer?"

"Good" she replied in a high pitch voice. Maya and Lucas could sense the awkwardness in their conversation. They both keep nodding and fake smiling at each other because they didn't know what to say. Even Nathan could sense that there was history between them that was making both of them act uncomfortable with each other. Nathan knew that neither one of them were going to say anything because they were too busy looking everywhere else but at each other.

"Hey man, I'm Nathan" Nathan said extending his hand to Lucas as a way to break the ice. Lucas shook his hand and introduced himself. "So… How do you know Maya?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"We went to middle school together" Lucas replied.

"Oh, cool. How long were you two together?" Nathan asked as he motioned his finger between the two of them. Both Lucas and Maya's went big with shock from the question. They made a quick glance at each other before returning back to Nathan.

"What?! We weren't, we didn't-" Lucas and Maya said in unison, both embarrassed.

Nathan's laugh stopped them from trying to answer the question. "Stop, you both look like chickens with their heads chopped off. Obviously it's a sore subject. Sorry, I was just curious."

"It's a long story" Maya said looking at the floor.

Riley, Farkle, and Zay walked over to Lucas, Maya, and Nathan. Maya introduced Nathan to her friends, just as the bell rang. They all had history first, including Nathan. They six of them walked into Mr. Matthew's new classroom. Riley and Maya sat in their usual seats in the front, Farkle in his seat behind Riley, and Zay decided to seat on the opposite side of Maya this year. Nathan and Lucas were the last of the group to enter the classroom, with Nathan in front of Lucas. Nathan walked into the row of desks and sat behind Maya. Lucas stopped. A look of annoyance and frustration flooded Lucas' face and he turned to look at Zay, who he hoped would tell him what to do. Zay shrugged to him then pointed to the empty desk behind him. Lucas walked slowly to his new seat and dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk. He didn't drop his stare towards Nathan. Even Maya was relieved that Lucas wasn't seating behind her, but more disappointed than relieved. Mr. Matthews walked in and became confused after looking at his students' new seating arrangements. He began teaching a lesson that corresponded with them starting high school and the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. The class went by fast for everyone, except Lucas. All class long, Lucas was taping his pencil on his desk, as a way to let out some steam.

After history class ended, the six of them had English with Harper. After English, Lucas, Nathan and Farkle had Biology, while Riley, Maya, and Zay had Math. The next period was vice versa. The last period of the day were their electives. Riley was in the cheerleader class, Farkle in drama, Zay in ballet class, Nathan in basketball, and Maya in art class. Since Lucas missed the date to register for electives, he was put in art class with Maya. They were put in alphabetical order so Lucas and Maya were partners.

After school Lucas was with Riley at her locker. "Should we invite Nathan to come with us to Topanga's?" Riley said Lucas.

"No, he doesn't seem like the guy who would hang out there" Lucas said because he didn't want Nathan to come.

"I'm sorry about making you uncomfortable earlier with my questions" Nathan said to Maya.

"It's fine. It's just things between me and Lucas are-"

"Complicated?"

"Yea." Maya sighed.

"How about you tell me the story over dinner and a movie?"

Maya remained silent as she thought whether or not to say yes. Nathan was cute but he wasn't Lucas and she didn't know if she was ready to move on or not. Then she saw Lucas and Riley behind Nathan. In that moment, seeing Riley with Lucas, Maya made up her mind.

"Okay. Yea, that sounds great."

"Friday night good?"

"Friday night is perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry for the slow burn, but it's one of the best things about your ship becoming canon.

Please comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know that I have posted in a long time, sorry. I got so wrapped up in starting school again, then I became addicted to Shannara Chronicles and watched like every episode four times already. I just haven't had time to write. I'm terrible at schedules. But I'm going to try to update every weekend.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay were hanging out are Topanga's right after school on Friday. Adjusting to their first of high school was difficult for them and they did not get a chance to spend time together as a group all week, expect at lunch. As a matter of fact, all five of them haven't really been all together since summer started. They sat in their usual spot around the coffee table. Riley and Lucas were sitting next to each other on the couch, Zay and Maya sat on the two chairs that were next to each other, and Farkle sat on the chair that was opposite of Riley and Lucas.

"What should we do tonight?" Lucas asked his friends.

"Something new this time" Riley said.

"Let's go Bowling!" Zay answered.

"No, I hate bowling. I can never pick up the bowling ball" said Farkle. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Farkle. I'm sure there's a nice, light, pink bowling ball for little kids that you can use" Maya teased.

"Ha Ha very funny" Farkle replied sarcastically. "I might not have arm muscles but at least I don't have a flat butt like Zay."

"Shut up" Zay chuckled.

"I'm kidding. But no seriously, I'm good. You guys go. I'll probably go see Smackle tonight" Farkle said.

"Alright. What about you guys?" Lucas said, speaking to Riley, Maya, and Zay. Both Riley and Zay said that they would go while Maya didn't answer.

"Maya, you coming?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I can't. I already have plans" Maya replied. Riley has the only one of the group that Maya told about her date with Nathan.

"Plans? Doing what?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm going out with Nathan."

"You're going out with that guy? But you just meet him! For all you could know, he could be like a drug dealer or something. Just come bowling with us. You'll have more fun. Just tell him you have to cancel. I'll even tell him if you want me to" Lucas said passionately. When he finished talking, they all stared at him with shock because of his reaction. Riley was agitated by Lucas' reaction. _Why does he care so much that Maya is going out with Nathan?_ She thought to herself.

"Lucas. I'm going out with Nathan tonight. There's nothing that's going to change that" Maya said sternly.

"Where's he taking you?" Zay asked. Maya turned to Zay and lost the serious expression on her face.

"We're gonna go eat then he's taking me to this film festival for old scary movies" Maya said with a smile. They all knew that Maya loved horror films and Riley told Nathan when he asked her for advice about where he should take Maya.

"Nice. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Farkle said.

"Okay I won't," Maya chuckled. "I better get going. I only have three hours to get ready. Come on Riley. Riley stood up with Maya, since Riley volunteered to help Maya get ready for tonight.

"I'll meet you guys here at 7:30 when we're done" Riley said to Lucas and Zay. Riley and Maya left. Then Farkle left about twenty minutes later to go see Smackle, leaving Lucas and Zay alone.

"You wanna tell me what that freak out you had earlier was about?" Zay asked Lucas.

"It wasn't a freak out" Lucas said defensively. "I was just….."

"Freaking out."

"No, Zay. I wasn't. I was just surprised. That's all."

"Come on man. I've known you since we were kids. Give me more credit than that, I know what I saw."

Lucas sighed. "You're right. The truth?"

"That would be a start."

"I just don't like the guy."

"Seriously? That's all you're giving me. Just admit it."

"Admit what?!"

"You like Maya."

"Me? Like Maya?" Lucas said surprised, trying to play it off.

"Yes, you."

"No I don't!" His voice cracked. "And besides, even if I did, hypothetically have feelings for her, it wouldn't matter. I chose Riley. You even told me that I couldn't change my decision. And I don't wanna hurt Riley."

"You're hurting Riley if you continue a relationship where you don't feel the same way about her as she feels about you because you like someone else."

"But they're best friends. My hypothetical feels would hurt their friendship. But I can't deal with this right now."

"You're gonna have to sooner or later."

"Whatever. Look, I'm…I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I'm up for bowling tonight. I'll see you later." Lucas left Topanga's and headed home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Someone suggested to do a POV, so I'm already thinking of how to fit one into the story.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading3**

 **Please comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I've had major writers block and didn't know what to write next. But it think that I know how everything is going to happen.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A month has passed since the high five were planning their bowling night. Its mid-October, which means that Homecoming was a week away. Farkle is obviously going to ask Smackle, Brandon was going with Missy, Darby and Yogi were still going strong, and Zay was planning on asking Sarah since her and Wyatt broke up. But Riley was still counting down the days till the dance and wondered every day at school when Lucas was going to ask her. He probably assumed that they were going together like he did for the semi-formal. Nathan already asked Maya. He asked her after school, a week after their second date when he took her to a car showing. Nathan and Maya had been on three dates, while Riley and Lucas had not gone out once.

Riley noticed that Lucas had been acting strange. He always made up an excuse to get out of hanging out with his friends if Nathan was going to be there. Riley confronted him several times about what was going on with him. But Lucas always shrugged it off and said that everything was fine and that she was just reading into it too much. Farkle and Zay noticed too, but only Zay knew the real reason Lucas was avoiding them.

In art class, Mrs. Rogers assigned her students to draw a portrait of their partner. Lucas and Maya usually sat next to each other in silence, except for one class where they got in a paint war. They both got detention but it was the first time that things actually felt like old times between them, where it wasn't awkward. But Lucas and Maya weren't too keen on this assignment since it meant that they would have to meet outside of school either this weekend or next weekend to finish on time.

"Do you want to meet at my place or yours?" Lucas asked Maya tentatively.

"Umm…let's meet at yours."

"What time do you want to meet this weekend?"

"I can't this weekend. I'm going dress shopping with Riley. Next Sunday?"

"Oh" Lucas said disappointed. "Yea, next weekend is fine." A few minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke again. "Soo…How are things going with Nathan?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Maya ignored Lucas's sarcasm and shot him a playful evil stare. "Great! Things are great. He's amazing and sweet and just perfect. There's no one better. Nathan's just great." Maya exaggerated to make Lucas flinch.

"Th-that's great" Lucas stuttered. "I'm happy for you Maya" he lied.

"How are things between you and Riley?" she asked softly, trying to seem uninterested.

"Good. Things are good."

"Why haven't you asked her to Homecoming? She's been waiting for weeks."

"I don't know. I guess I've just been distracted."

"By what?" Maya asked confused.

An image of Nathan and Maya together popped into Lucas's mind. But he would never tell her how seeing them together bothered him. "Just by school."

"School? Seriously? Lucas, Riley loves you. And for someone who claims to love her back, you're not putting in enough effort." Maya said seriously. "She deserves better than what you're giving her. And so do you. Figure out whatever's been bothering you and fix it between the two of you because we all know it's not homework."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Ask her tomorrow when we all go to Central Park after Riley and I finish dress shopping."

"I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?"

 _Because you're going to be there with Nathan_. "I have to help my dad with stuff."

"What is with you? You never go out with us anymore" Maya whispered loudly because she didn't want the rest of the class to hear more of their conversation than they already had.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. Geezz."

"Good" Maya smiled. Lucas smiled back at her, the way he's done a thousand times before. "Careful, Lucas. I might just start calling you Huckleberry or Ranger Rick again if you keep looking at me like that" Maya teased.

"I never said I didn't like the nicknames" Lucas pretended to be joking too, but he wasn't. Maya went back to her classwork but Lucas continued to watch her and his smile didn't go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I really wanted to do a Lucaya scene where it was just the two of them even though they're in class. I wrote another chapter where it's literally just them like over a month ago at 1 a.m. cause that's when the idea popped in my mind and I literally can't wait to publish because it's my favorite chapter. But there's a few more chapters before I can posted that one.**

 **Over 5,600 reads! I love you guys. Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so incredibly sorry that it's been like three weeks since my last update. I've been so caught up in school and just life. But don't worry I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter!**

 **Who saw Girl Meets Bay Window? Who cried? Because I cried!**

 **Whose super excited because of season 3 spoilers!?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas and Farkle were standing in the school hall before the bell rang for the school day to start.

"What time are you picking up Riley tonight?" Farkle asked.

"Around 7" Lucas replied. Tonight was the Homecoming dance that was taking place in the school gym.

Lucas finally asked Riley when they went with their friends to Central Park. He bought her white roses and a poster that his mom made. Riley was genuinely surprised that Lucas asked her a week before the event instead of the day before. She didn't complain that he took so long, she was just happy that he started to act kind of like he was her boyfriend and not just a really good friend. Everyone was happy for Riley, even Maya. But she couldn't help but tense up when Farkle and Zay insisted on taking pictures of them, which Nathan noticed. Even Farkle saw that Maya was uncomfortable but was trying to hide it. Lucas was glad that he made Riley happy. He really did value their relationship even though he often questioned it. No matter what his feelings for Maya were, he pushed them aside because he was going to enjoy a wonderful evening with Riley.

"Okay. I'll pick up Smackle around that time too. After I pick up her corsage" said Farkle.

"Corsage? Aren't those only for Prom?" Lucas asked.

"No. You can buy them for Homecoming too. You didn't get Riley one?"

"No, I thought you only bought them for Prom! Where can I buy one?"

"The flower shop on the corner of 73rd and Huntington Street. I don't know if there will be any left though. I pre-ordered mine like two weeks ago."

"Shit" Lucas whispered to myself, slamming his back against the lockers. "I guess I'll still check. Maybe I'll get lucky and there will be some left."

"Hopefully." Farkle said. _*Ring, Ring Ring*_ "Come on. Let's get to class."

Farkle and Lucas walked into class and sat in their seats.

"Okay. Since Homecoming is tonight, we're going to start off with a little video on etiquette" Mr. Matthews announced to the class."

"Not Sally and Billy" Riley said.

"Matthews, come on we already saw this video" Maya teased.

"Yes, but I have new students this year and they haven't seen it yet" Mr. Matthews replied. "Riley can you turn off the lights?"

"Sure, Dad" Riley said. She got up out of here sit and hit the light switch. The room went dark and the video began playing on the projector.

Nathan leaned forward to whisper to Maya. "What time should I pick you up at your place" he asked softly.

"I'm actually going to be getting ready at Riley's. Can you meet me there?"

"Sure thing. What time?"

"I think we'll be done by….umm…7:15ish."

"Great I'll-"

"Nathan, no talking" Mr. Matthews interrupted.

"Riley hurry up! It's already seven!" Maya said. "What's taking you so long?"

"It's my hair. I'm trying to get to stay in place!"

Maya laughed.

Riley was wearing this baby blue, ruffled homecoming dress with matching colored shoes. She was pulling her curled hair to one side that would be held in place by a silver beret. She was also wearing studded pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet, obviously Topanga's. Riley's finger and toe nails were painted a light silver to match her beret and she had on light makeup that Maya did for her.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Maya can you get it. I need more time."

"Sure peaches." Maya walked out of Riley's room and walked to the door. She reached for the knob and opened the door.

Maya was stunned by how handsome he looked in a suit. She was speechless and so was he.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **What's Maya wearing? Who answered the door?**

 **I'm so proud of this story! Over 6k views on wattpad and over 9k views on fanfiction!**

 **Thank so much3**

 **Don't forget to vote and comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know I'm terrible. I'm really sorry. I haven't been motivated to write. But then I watched Girl Meets Legacy the other day and OMFG! there is no doubt in my mind that Lucaya is 100% percent endgame.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi," Lucas finally managed to spit out with a smile.

"Hey," Maya replied. They both tried to be discreet as possible as they examined the other in their semi-formal attire. Maya was wearing a skin-tight black cocktail dress with black lace that extended a few inches past the main hem of the dress. Maya's hair was falling into perfect curls and she wore golden heels that closed the height difference between them. Lucas was black dress shoes along with a nicely rented tuxedo and a black bowtie. When Maya noticed the corsage Lucas was holding that was meant for Riley, she invited him inside. "Riley's still getting ready. You can just uhhh…. sit I guess."

"Okay," Lucas said awkwardly.

Maya walked over some ways into the direction of Riley's room. "Riley, Lucas is here," she said loudly so that Riley would hear her.

"Okay! I just need ten more minutes!" Riley yelled back.

Maya walked back over to the couch where Lucas was sitting. She stood next to the couch but did not sit down next to him.

"You look nice," Lucas said with a small stutter.

"Oh, thanks. You don't look half as bad as you normally do," she teased.

"Did Maya Hart just compliment me?" Lucas exaggerated as he smiled.

"Don't get used to it." After that, they both went quiet.

"You wanna sit?" Lucas gestured to the spot next to him.

"Oh no, I'm fine."

He moved over some way to the right. "Come on." Maya reluctantly went to sit next to him. They both quiet again and stayed that way for a while.

"Soo… Maya?"

"Yea?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Lucas said nervously. "Actually for a long time now," he said as his voice got quieter.

"What is it?"

"Well um I don't really know how to say this but-" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought" Maya said as she stood up to go answer the door. She opened the door to see Nathan standing in the hall. He stepped inside the apartment, gave Maya a kiss on the cheek, and put on her white corsage.

Maya turned back to Lucas after greeting Nathan. "Lucas what did you want to tell me?" Lucas made a quick glance to Nathan then back to Maya.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Okay" Maya said a little confused. She then walked over to the kitchen to get some water.

"Where's your date?" Nathan asked Lucas a little aggressively. Nathan had picked up on whatever was between Lucas and Maya on the first day he met them. Since then he's made it a point to remain observant and he didn't like what he was noticing. Nathan was good at reading people since he's moved around a lot due to his military family.

Lucas caught on to what Nathan was implying. "She's still getting ready but it's okay. Your date kept me company." Lucas said with a small smirk.

Riley came out rushing from her room. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready. Sorry guys." Riley walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug.

"You look amazing" Lucas told Riley.

"Thank you. You do too. Is everyone ready?" They all replied yes and then head to the subway to meet Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Sarah.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm really proud of this story and how far its come. Thank you guys so much**

 **Almost 8k reads on wattpad and almost 13k reads on fanfiction**

 **PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to try to write one more chapter this week since I'm on spring break**

The Homecoming theme was "Written in the Stars." As they walked inside their school's gym, the first thing they all noticed was thousands of stars lighting up the ceiling. Tables, with flower center pieces that had stars probing out, and chairs were set up in arch shape that surrounded a dance floor that was covered in strobing lights that shined blue and white. Set up against the wall on a lift was the DJ playing Uptown Funk. The food was laid out on several long tables off to the side. Mini sandwiches, punch, and ice cream were being served. At the end of tables were a giant chocolate fountain with a small bowl of strawberries set up next to it.

"Wow," Riley said. "This is really nice."

"Yea it is huh. I even made sure that the committee put Pluto up there somewhere" Farkle said pointing to the ceiling. Riley smiled to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you guys want any?" Maya asked gesturing to Nathan and Zay who were both standing next to her. They shook their heads in unison.

"I'll come with you. I want a drink as well. Riley?" Lucas asked.

"No thanks. You go and we'll find a table" Riley replied. Maya and Lucas walked over to the punch bowl and each served themselves a cup. After their first sip they both scowled in disgust.

"Ehh. Spiking the punch is so cliché" Maya said.

"Guess were crossing out punch for the night" Lucas replied.

"Well…" Maya teased.

"Maya Penelope Hart, I'm shocked you would consider it" Lucas teasingly exaggerated.

"It's not that bad. You just have to get use to the taste. Give it a refill."

"Since when do you drink?" Lucas asked with a serious tone.

"Only a couple times. At a few parties Nathan took me to that his older brother threw. No big deal."

"'No big deal.' Seriously Maya? You shouldn't be drinking. I don't think Nathan is the best influence for you," Lucas said passionately.

"Thanks dad but I'm big girl. I don't need you telling what to do. Besides, Lucas, it's a party! Have some fun." The DJ began playing GDFR. "Oh my god I love this song!" Maya walked over to the table where her friends were and grabbed Nathan and Riley and led them to the dancefloor. Farkle and Smackle joined them but you could easily tell they felt out of place. At one point they both started to do the "robot." Lucas walked slowly to the table and stood next to Zay. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his friends on the dance floor with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zay shouted over the music. Lucas stayed quiet for a while before he answered.

"What do you think of him?" Lucas nodded towards Nathan's direction.

"Who? Nathan?"

"Yea."

"What are you doing, man?" Zay asked with concern.

"It's a simple question."

Zay sighed. "Fine. If I'm being honest, I like him. He's an alright guy. Why are trying to start something?"

"I'm not."

"Then go join your date-"

"He has Maya drinking," Lucas said sternly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Zay rubbed his face in his hands. "Ugh. Okay. Ummm. We'll deal with this tomorrow. Promise you're not gonna kill the guy tonight. Okay?" Lucas didn't answer. "I'm being serious Lucas. Just stir clear of him tonight. We'll figure out something later."

Lucas grimaced. "I'll try. That's the best I can do."

After a few songs, Farkle and Smackle can back to their seats to eat and rest while Riley was still dancing with Nathan and Maya. Eventually Riley can to their table as well.

"Tried?" Lucas joked.

"Um. No, not really" Riley said in a high pitched voice for emphasize.

"Don't like Trey Songz?" Lucas laughed. The DJ was playing Na Na.

"The music isn't the reason."

"Okay what is it?"

Riley pointed to the dance floor and Lucas' gaze followed where she was pointing. "If they're dancing like that, they probably don't want a third wheel and I've already been interrupting for the past two songs."

"Where are the chaperones?" Lucas asked looking around.

"I heard they were drunk on the punch. I'm gonna get some ice cream. What some?"

"No. I'm okay." Riley walked over to the ice cream bar.

Lucas looked back over to Nathan and Maya but quickly looked away from the sight. He tried to contain his anger by tightening his fists.

"Let it go" Zay said quietly as he walked past Lucas to go stand next to Sarah.

"Alright were gonna slow it down for our last two songs so grab that special someone and make your way to the dancefloor," the DJ announced. Farkle took Smackle to the dance and Zay went with Sarah. Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Nathan stood up from their chairs with the announcement. Thinking Out Loud was soon playing throughout the gym.

"How come you hardly danced all night?" Riley asked as she and Lucas slow danced together.

"I hurt my leg I practice earlier this week. I didn't want to make it worse." He lied. Riley nodded not really believing him. Half way through the song Riley rested her head on Lucas' shoulder as they danced. With Riley's head on his shoulder, Lucas had a clear view of the dance floor. He could see Farkle spinning Smackle and Zay dipping Sarah. He also had a clear view of Nathan and Maya dancing and Lucas couldn't help but stare. He watched them religiously but subtle enough for them not to notice him. After Nathan spun Maya out then back in, he kissed her.

"Ouch!" Riley yelled.

Lucas averted his attention back to Riley to see what happened. Lucas realized that he stepped on Riley's foot. "Sorry, Riley" Lucas apologized.

"It's okay. It was an accident" Riley replied.

"Yea. Um. I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Lucas ran off to the restroom even though he did not need to go. He just flushed water onto his face. Before tonight, Lucas never considered Nathan and Maya to be serious. He always thought of them as casually dating, never as boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't realize how wrong he was, how blind he has been, or what he was avoiding admitting to himself. By the time he returned to the dance floor, there was no more music and the gym lights were turned on. Lucas realized he missed the last song. He went over to Riley to apologize, she accepted of course but he could tell that she wasn't fine with it. They spent the next fifteen minutes taking pictures, each couple posing for the photographer. Then all eight of them walked out the school together. Zay and Sarah were the first to leave, then Farkle and Smackle.

"We better get going" Lucas told Riley who had to drop off at home. Riley agreed. Lucas and Riley said goodbye to Nathan and Maya.

"Oh, Lucas wait!" Maya called as they were walking away. Lucas and Riley turned. "What time should I come over tomorrow?" Both Riley and Nathan asked Maya and Lucas about what was taking place the next day. They told them about their art assignment.

"Is eleven good?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Yea, eleven's perfect" Maya replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

 **Thank you guys for being so support of this story!**

 **Please comment**


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! Its actually not like a month between updates! That progress

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the doorbell rang, Lucas was on his feet and jogging to the front door of his apartment. He made sure that his mother and father knew that he would answer the door.

Lucas' apartment was about a good 7 miles away from Maya's apartment so a subway delay was probably the reason for her tardiness. He opened the door to meet a casual Maya wearing a tote bag that contained her art supplies. He stepped aside and invited Maya inside. Maya had only been here once, in seventh grade for another school assignment. However, she has never officially met Lucas' parents. They were obviously present for his graduation but they had to leave quickly after the ceremony. His parents both worked in the same hospital and were called into surgeries.  
"So I was thinking that we could work for an hour and a half then have some lunch," Lucas said.  
"Yea, that sounds good," Maya replied.  
"Aright. Um, let's go work in my room. I don't know what my mom is doing out here," Lucas said referring to the noise that was coming from the living room that hallway adjoined to. "So it will be quieter in there." Maya nodded.

Lucas began leading Maya to his room when his mother popped into the hallway from the living room.  
"Lucas I-" she began to say before she noticed he had a friend over. "Oh! You must be Maya!" she said very enthusiastically and extended her hand for Maya to shake.  
"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Friar," Maya replied as she turned to Lucas to emphasize the fact that none of his friends, minus Zay, had met his parents.  
"Please, call me Julia. And yes well, unfortunately, my husband's and my career require us to work with unexpected schedules. But it is wonderful to have you here Maya. It's about time I meet the girl my son always talks about," his mother smiled as Lucas went red.  
"He does, does he?" a smiling Maya turned to Lucas.  
"Alright mom! Thank you! If it's okay we're going to go now," Lucas said.  
"Of course. I'll stop embarrassing you. And Maya you are welcomed here anytime," his mother said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Fri-, Julia," Maya replied.  
"Okay get going you two," said Julia.

Lucas led Maya to his room at the end of the hall. It was decorated exactly as she would expect. Yankee and Spurs posters hanging on the walls while various bobble heads were placed on his shelves. His bed, covered in blue sheets, paralleled the nearest wall with his desk places directly across. Directly above his desk was a flat screen t.v.. Across from the door was a single wide window that viewed most of New York's skyline.  
"So you always talk about me, huh?" Maya asked.  
"Stories of all us of really," Lucas said trying to avert away from what is mom said but did a terrible job. Maya nodded as trying to make it seem like she beloved him.  
"Anyway. Your room's really nice," Maya said as she turned to soak everything up.  
"Thanks. I'm hoping to redecorate soon. Paint the walls. Stuff like that," Lucas replied.  
"Sounds like a big project."  
"Yea. I'm gonna have to figure out when I'll have time."  
"Speaking of projects...we should probably get started." Lucas agreed.

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed while Maya sat across from him in his desk chair. This assignment was supposed to prepare the class for the final exam, a full head to toe drawing of their partner which they were told at the beginning of the school year. But for now, it was just a drawing of the face and neck, ending at the shoulders. Lucas and Maya agreed to start with some rough drafts and they would actually draw the final draft after lunch. After about ten minutes, they were snapping to each other to stop moving because they were both messing up the positioning. They needed a new strategy, they would have to take turns. Maya drew Lucas first then vice versa. He spent forty-five minutes taking down every detail, every wave in her hair, every eyelash. He would add color later, on the final assignment. They didn't just sit in silence. They talked and talked, from sports to movies to Lucas' life in Texas. He made a note not to mention to her the story where he delivered a baby horse again. When Lucas announced that he finished, Maya was pleasantly surprised by his skill level. He told her how his mom was an excellent artist so she must have passed it on to him.

Lucas checked his phone, 12:30. They decided to go eat lunch. There wasn't much food since his parents usually go to the market on Sunday night. So they decided to order pizza. Waiting for the food to be delivered, they went back to Lucas' room to watch Netflix. When they couldn't decide what to watch, Lucas suggested Avatar: The Last Airbender because it was amazing, as he told Maya. She had heard of it but she didn't know what it was exactly. Around the time the first episode ended, their food arrived. Lucas asked his parents if they wanted a piece but both declined but thanked him for the offer. When Lucas returned to his room he found Maya sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her attention was completely focused on the screen.  
"Food's here," Lucas announced.  
"Shhh! Zuko's at the Southern Water Tribe!" Maya said. Lucas couldn't help but smile at a geeking out Maya. They finished their food while watching the second episode but when it finished they went back to work. Lucas drew Maya first this time. This drawing came out even better than the last one. When it was Maya's turn to draw Lucas, they switched sits and she put her hair in a messy bun. They didn't talk while she drew, she needed to focus. While she drew, all thoughts flooded Lucas all at once, the campfire, New Years, the roof when he chose Riley, the long summer without taking to her, the first time seeing her again on the first day of school, and yesterday at homecoming. Maybe Zay was right. Maybe his feelings were resurfacing, maybe they never went away at all. Lucas pondered the possibly that maybe him choosing Riley and distancing himself from Maya only made his feelings for her stronger.  
"Stop making that face," Maya said, snapping Lucas out of this "trance."  
"Sorry. I was just thinking," he replied. Maya went back to focusing but words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. "How bad did I hurt you?"  
Maya didn't lift her head from the paper in her lap.  
"What ya mean?" She asked.  
"When I didn't pick you." Maya lifted her head to meet Lucas' face.  
"Oh," Maya didn't try to hide the surprise in her voice. "Umm. I mean, ya it hurt for a while. But don't worry I got over it."  
"Y-you did?"  
"Yea. I guess a part of me was expecting you to choose Riley. And honestly, I think everything turned out the way it was supposed to. It just took me a little longer to figure that out. But Riley deserves you and you deserve Riley." Maya went back to her paper. Lucas didn't exactly know how to respond but he knew he wasn't done yet.  
"But why did you expect me to pick Riley?" Lucas said as he leaned forward in his chair.  
"I don't know. I guess because it was you and Riley first. And because you had this unofficial thing going for most of seventh and eighth grade." Maya only looked up to refreshen the image of Lucas in her mind.  
"What abo-" Lucas began.  
"What's with all these questions?"  
"I'm just trying to see how you're doing with you know, everything that happened."  
"Well, its five months later so I think I'm fine," she said a little sarcastically.  
"Are you sure because-"  
Maya started to become irritated and looked up. "Yes Lucas! I'm sure. You made a decision. So I made a decision to move on."  
Yea, I've noticed. "That's good. That you've moved on, I mean," Lucas said a little jumpy.  
"Yea, okay I'm done," Maya said referring to her drawing of Lucas. She then checked her phone. "Okay. I have to go. Still need to do Matthew's essay." Lucas stood up as Maya stood up.  
"I'll walk you out." They began walking to the front door. Maya said goodbye to Julia and Lucas' father, after a small introduction, who were both in the living room. They then continued to the door.  
"Let me see your phone real quick," Lucas said. Maya confusingly handed him her phone. Lucas opened the camera app and took a picture of himself. Maya laughed.  
"Umm... What was that for" she continued laughing.  
"You still need to color your portrait of me. Now you have a way to remember."  
"Okay. Give me your phone, now."  
"Nah. I don't need it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I won't forget."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn this is the longest chapter. I didn't want to split this scene into two chapters so there you go! I actually wrote this to and from school :P 


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry its been so long! I've had AP and IB testing.**

"Has Lucas been acting strange to you?" Riley asked Farkle.  
"A little. I've hardly seen him all this week," Farkle replied.  
"Me either. I've been noticing it for months now but it's become more obvious since Homecoming last week."  
"Lucas hasn't eaten lunch with us this week either."  
"Right!? When I try to talk to Zay or Maya about this, they say they don't notice anything. I mean Zay has to know what's going on!"  
"I really don't know what to say" Farkle sighed.  
"I'm going ask him. I'm meeting him soon for lunch." Riley checked her phone for the time. "Actually I should probably get going. Thanks for listening, Farkle. It really means a lot."  
"Anytime. I'm always here for you, Riley."  
Riley left Farkle's house and headed to Topanga's where she was meeting Lucas for their date.

Lucas knew he needed to pay more attention to Riley, his girlfriend. He knew he has been distant, but it's been a confusing time for him. He spent the past week figuring out how to get rid of this feelings for Maya. He knew avoiding her was a terrible plan but he needed time to think. Seeing Nathan would only infuriate him more. Lucas would deal with Nathan when he had his own problems figured out. Lucas finally realized that spending more alone time with Riley would solve his problems. At least he hoped it would.

When Riley arrived, she saw that Lucas was already there coming back from the counter with a muffin in this hand. They both sat in their regular seats while they ate the muffin together. When they finished Riley asked "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought we could have a picnic in Central Park," Lucas answered.

Riley loved the idea. "That sounds great! But we don't have anything ready for a picnic."

Lucas leaned over the side of the chair and pulled up a basket from the floor. This warmed Riley's heart. This was the Lucas she knew, her Lucas. But she could not shake the feeling that he was someone different and he was keeping something from her. They took the subway to Central Park and set up in the shade under a tree. The first thing Lucas pulled out of his basket was a daisy and handed it to Riley. Lucas then pulled out sandwiches and sodas. While they ate, they talked about the current basketball season. They even made plans to go see a game together. When they finished eating, Lucas pulled out a Frisbee from the basket.

"Umm I can't really throw accurately" Riley commented.

Lucas laughed. "I know. That why I'm going to teach you."

After about twenty minutes of Lucas running all over to go and retrieve the Frisbee that Riley threw, he was done playing.

Breathing hardly Lucas announced "Okay Riley, I think that's enough physical activity for one day."

"What happened Lucas? You use to be in such good shape," Riley laughed.

"That's because I actually worked out. I don't have a sport of P.E. period this year," Lucas replied. "I'm getting better at art though. I need to work out more."

 _Art. With Maya._ Riley thought.

Lucas sat down on the grass and laid back to rest. Riley walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked seriously.

"Anything," Lucas replied.

"What has been going on with you lately? I mean you been so distant for a while now. And don't tell me you haven't," Riley said as Lucas tried to object.

"I haven't." Riley just stared at him. "Okay fine. I've been distant. But it's nothing to worry about."

"If it's nothing to worry about, tell me. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"You really don't need to worry about it Riley. It's nothing."

"But Zay knows. I tried to ask him what's going on with you but he just brushed off the question."

"Okay yes. Zay knows."

"Farkle?" Riley asked but Lucas shock his head. "Maya?" Lucas took a little longer to respond but said no. Riley did catch the hesitation.

"I mean you haven't eaten lunch with us all week. Even at Homecoming, you were distant and that was weeks ago. Why won't you let me help you? If you just tell me what's wrong we can fix it together.

"Riley." Lucas said seriously. "This isn't something you can fix."

"But I'm your girlfriend, or at least I think I am. I'm supposed to help."

"You are my girlfriend, Riley," Lucas said sympathetically.

"Yea? Well, sometimes I doesn't feel like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Lucas. Don't think I haven't noticed what's going on. I've noticed it ever since last year. I just wish it wasn't true"

"Noticed what?"

"I'm going to let you think about it. It's not like we have to tell each other everything." With that Riley stood up. "I think I'm going to go home."

"Let me walk you," Lucas began standing up but Riley stopped him.

"No. It's okay. I think it would be better if you didn't." Riley turned around and headed to the subway entrance.

Lucas brought his hands to his face. "Well that didn't work. I'm screwed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys its summer so now I have more time to write! But omg Lucaya is gonna be so lit during that GM Triangle-Ski Lodge arc. I'm so ready. The spoilers are killing me.**

"Riley what's wrong?" Cory asked as soon as Riley walked through the door. He could automatically tell that something was wrong based on the expression on her face. But Riley did not reply to his question. She just walked straight to her room. When Riley walked into her room, she instinctively headed to the bay window but stopped herself before she sat down. Sitting there didn't feel appropriate right now, not when she was feeling what she was feeling. So Riley opted to just lay in her bed. She knew it was no one's fault, people can help what feel just like she can't help what she feels for Lucas. It still hurt though. _Maybe I should have known better_ , Riley thought. Yes, Lucas chose her before he left but that was almost six months ago. And Lucas and Maya never really resolved anything. Riley barely realized that there has been a "what if" hanging over her relationship with Lucas. What if Lucas' feelings for Maya were different than his feelings for her, what if they were stronger and he never realized it? That would explain why he chose her all those months ago. He was afraid, he wanted to place it safe, he felt like he owed her something. That's why Riley liked him, he always did what he though was right. But Riley couldn't kid herself anymore. Lucas does not feel the same way, she just didn't want to believe it before. He has been distant for a long time now, but it hadn't killed her, she's still alive. _Maybe I don't need Lucas as much as I thought I did_. Her friends' happiness deserved to be put first for once even if that meant that Lucas and Maya made each other happy. Who knows how long they have been hiding their true feelings. Riley realized that she could not tell Maya how Lucas felt because she Maya was going to listen or believe anything, it had to come from him. But she wouldn't just forgive Lucas for putting either of them through this, Riley knew this. If Lucas was going to have a chance, he would need her help. Riley stopped sulking, picked up her phone, and texted Lucas to come over right away.

It was less than 20 minutes that Lucas crawled her Riley's window.

"Riley, I'm so sor-" Lucas began saying.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand now. I just had to really think about it but I get it and its okay, Lucas."

"Understand what?"

"That we aren't meant for each other." Lucas was surprised to be hearing this from Riley and put his head down to hide the shock. "We don't work as a couple. I think we've always known this but just denied it. We're too much alike, 'people change people' doesn't work to us. We are meant to be friends. I understand that now and I know that you do too.

"Riley-"

"I also know how you feel about Maya." Lucas immediately looked up and tried to deny it but Riley stopped him. "Lucas, really, it's okay. I'm not mad. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about this, I mean we are still friends.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. It's too late. She's with that asshole."

"I get it why you don't like him but he's not all that bad."

"Yes. He is." Lucas told Riley about every incident, all of it, even a couple behind the scenes conversations that they had after they had first met.

"Woah. That, that, ugh that… what's the word?" Riley asked.

"Asshole?"

"No, that jerk face!" Lucas laughed.

"Even though we know how he's really like, it doesn't matter because she won't believe us if we tell her."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I mean you have me, your own personal access to all things Maya. There is this thing called a breakup and Nathan won't stand a chance."

"I hope your right. Okay what's our plan?"

"Plan. Right. Of course I have a plan," Riley said with uncertainty.

"You have no plan huh?"

"I've got nothing. We need Farkle and Smackle."

"And Zay. He knows to."

"Okay fine, everyone."

Riley texted Farkle, Smackle, and Zay to come over as soon as they could. When they were all there, Lucas and Riley told them everything. An hour passed and they were still planless and all laid out on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"How do we still have nothing!?" Zay said with frustration.

"We aren't diabolical enough," Smackle replied.

"Why did we have to be good people?" Riley said sadly.

"Because parents are cruel like that and don't teach us to be bad," Farkle said.

"We need to be better at scheming," Lucas added.

"Maya would know what to do," Farkle said.

"Yeah because that helps us so much," Zay said sarcastically and threw a stuffed animal that was next to him at Farkle.

"We could do some research online," Smackle suggested.

"I don't think research is going to help, Smackle," Riley responded.

"We need more help," Lucas said.

"Who's good at scheming, besides Maya?" Farkle asked as he turned to Zay. Suddenly Riley knew exactly what to do.

"That's it!"

"What?" the rest said in unsion.

Riley stood up and the rest turned to looked at her. "I know who can help us. I don't know why I didn't think of them before."

"Who?!" the rest said forcefully.

Riley smiled. "You'll see. Tomorrow at school."

"Riley's acting diabolical," Smackle whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, here's a long one for you :) how about those spoilers for Girl Meets Bear, I think we know where the writers are going with this. Lucaya and Riarkle is gonna rise soon my friends.**

There she was, standing by her locker. Missy Bradford. The group was at a low point if they were even considering asking her for her help. They had barely spoken for the past two years. Why on earth would she help them? But desperate times called for desperate measures. Riley told her friends to stay behind as she walked over to talk to Missy. If all five of them went over, it might affect their chances of her helping them. "Missy, Missy, Missy," Riley said in a friendly tone. "How are you? We haven't talked in forever. I mean I have always admired you and I was thinking that maybe we can catch up sometime. Be friends."

"What do you want, Matthews?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why would you think I want something? I am hurt that you think so low of me," Riley answered in a fake surprised voice. "I mean we, alright fine. I need your help. You see-"

"No."

"But you don't even kno-"

"I don't need to know. I have no interest in involving myself with you and frankly I completely forgot you even went to this school. So no, my answer is no. Now scurry back to your little group of friends and don't bother me, okay? Your problems are not mine." With that Missy slammed her locker and began walking away. But quickly turned around to say "By the way Riley, I heard about your breakup, well technically everyone has. So sad, isn't it but I always knew you were never going to be able to hold on to Lucas. Better luck next time." She flashed Riley a bitchy smirk and headed off to class as the bell rang.

All through history class Riley was distracted. She knew that her father was teaching about the secret alliances that led to World War I but other than that she couldn't care less at this point. She was pondering Missy's comment about her status with Lucas. Did Missy really know what would happen with her and Lucas or was she just messing with her head? Had everyone known? Her classmates did the day they got their yearbooks last year. How could everyone have known to some extent except her? Lucas was always Mr. Perfect to her, but she realized that her perception of him had been wrong this whole time. He wasn't her Prince Charming. She looked over to Lucas, who was looking not so subtly at Maya like he as a million times before. Riley knew she made the right choice in letting him go.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little distracted," Farkle whispered from behind her as Mr. Matthews was occupied scolding Nathan and Maya for not doing their homework for the past week.

"I am now." Riley turned to look at Farkle and smiled at him, "Thanks for asking." The bell rang to signal that class was over. They had a ten minute break before they went to English class. But as soon as Riley was out the door, she was being pulled to the side by Maya and then shoved into the nearest bathroom. Maya checked under all the stalls to make sure no one was in there. Then looked the bathroom door.

"Sweetie! How could you not tell me that you and Lucas broke up!? I had to find out from Yogi. Are you okay? When did it happen? What happened? Where? What he do? Do you want to ditch? I will totally ditch with you. We can go get your favorite ice cream. I'll pay. Okay yes were ditching. Let's go." Maya took Riley's arm and began walking to the exit.

"No Maya, really I'm okay. I'll explain everything later, I promise. You don't need to call the firing squad. I'm sorry I can't say anything more right now. I need to find Lucas."

"Find Lucas? Don't you kinda, I don't know, want to like stay away from him right now?! Isn't it awkward being friends again? I will totally not be his friend anymore if you ask me. You come first, Riley."

"Really, it's okay. I'm actually perfectly fine. But I really have to go right now. Come over later and I'll tell you." Riley unlocked the bathroom and walked over to Lucas who was waiting to hear about her conversation with Missy.

"We need a plan B," Riley said and Lucas leaned back into the lockers.

"We barely thought of a plan A."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I know how much this means to you."

"Not just me anymore. Nathan is affecting her education, her actions, her priorities. We need to do this to set her on the right track again. She's our friend before anything else. Anything that happens to him along the way is just a bonus for me.

All throughout English class, Zay tried to keep from laughing. Ten minutes into the period he had noticed how intensively Smackle was staring at Missy. He found it hilarious how her eyes just stayed glued on Missy for the past 30 minutes. He knew Smackle was trying to make Missy feel uncomfortable and pressure her into helping them. But how could anyone feel crack under that adorable face?

"Isaiah? You must have some wonderful insight on the aspects of live television in correlation to symbolism since you have time to laugh and chuckle in my class. Come up the front of the class and share please," Harper said.

"Ohh that's alright. I'm good here. You are on a role today, I don't want to interrupt the dynamic you got going on up there. Besides you explain it better than me anyway," Zay commented that earned him a few chuckles from his classmates.

"Isaiah. Front and center." Zay reluctantly went to the front of the class and discussed the importance of prop placement, camera angles, blockings, patterns in wardrobe, word choice, and metas.

Lucas used is time to turn to Riley who was seated behind him. "Do you think of a plan B," he whispered.

"No. But I am my father's daughter, he was great at scheming and plans and all that so I'll think of something. I would ask him for help but he's retired and he probably isn't too pleased with you right now because I haven't explained why we broke up."

"What about Shawn?"

"UNCLE SHAWN!" Riley said as soon as he opened his door and gave him a big hug. The group went to straight to his apartment as soon as school ended. Shawn was not expecting company today and was surprised to see five kids all looking at him with desperation. Thankfully they came when they did and not a moment earlier or they would have seen Katy doing the not so shameful or regrettable walk of shame.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked.

"We need your help," Farkle said seriously. Shawn invited them to take a seat and ordered food and drinks.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on that has all of you kids so down," said Shawn.

"It's about Maya. Well actually it's more about her boyfriend," Riley explained.

"Nathan? She brought him over for dinner one night a few weeks back. He seemed like a decent guy. Trust me, if I didn't like him, there wouldn't be a Nathan right now." Shawn seemed confused.

"Yea, well it's a good actor when it comes to being around Maya," Lucas commented.

"Maya's grades are dropping because of him," Farkle added.

"He has her drinking at senior parties he takes her too that his brother throws," Zay said.

"Which I recently learned that she has been lying to me about," Riley stated.

"And Maya was supposed to teach me how to draw a bunny but keeps putting me off too!" Smackle said expressing her frustration. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, she's breaking promises."

Shawn rubbed his face in his hands, stood up, and paced for a while before he sat back down. "I can't help you guys, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"What? Why?" Riley asked. "You're practically her father. It's your job to help."

"If I interfere it will only make matters worse. If I tell Maya she can't see Nathan anymore, she will only want to see him more. If me or Katy ground her, she will just sneak out, or just text him or call him while she's home. She will just rebel against any parental interfere and that will just push her away and cloud her judgment even more. They have to break up on their own. But that doesn't mean good old fashion "persuasion" is excluded."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Use the oldest trick in the book."

"Which is?" Smackle asked.

"Don't worry, Smackle. I'll explain it to you." Zay replied.

It was just after dinner, when Maya crawled through Riley's window. "Okay, I don't want one detail left out."

"There isn't much to tell. It just wasn't meant to be. Even when we were a couple, we were never more than friends." Riley purposely left out the part about Lucas' feelings for her best friend. He had to right to tell Maya himself how he felt. Maya deserved to hear it from Lucas instead of from her.

"That's crap. What made you think that?

"Homecoming. I saw everyone acting all couple-y and mushy together and I began thinking about how we never did that. I have always idolized my parents' relationship and I guess I grew up thinking that the story my parents had could also extent to what would happen to me. But that could not happen, there is only one Cory and Topanga. I learned that the first boy I liked would not be the one boy that I would love. Lucas realized it too. That's really all I have to say. It was a healthy breakup and should not affect any of our friendships in anyway."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you this mature before. I'm proud of you honey." Riley leaned her head on Maya's shoulder. "But like when and where?" Riley just smiled.

By the next morning, Riley had a new plan. Once again she walked up to Miss Bradford. "Back for round two, are we?" Missy asked.

"I have a proposition for you. Something I know that you have wanted since your sneak attack."


	18. small rant but important

Im so so so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. This triangle arc has been so draining. And I just watched Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1 yesterday. And I'm so upset with what the writers are doing. I understand it but its complete crap and literally heartbreaking. I still have unshakable faith that Lucaya will become canon after Rucas because of all the evidence and context of ski lodge. But the real question is does Lucas even deserve? He is a complete dumbass. Maya deserves so much better than the shit he and Riley are putting her through. **Lucas is on probation.** The only thing keeping me from completely exploding is the abundance of lucaya scenes in part 2 *a big one is coming guys* but that scene is going to crush us all from what I've heard. But the rest of the season doesn't have me worried either about rucas at all from spoilers. Just having to wait will be the hardest thing.

Sorry I just had to rant. I will update within the next week I just need to calm down first

Feel free to ask questions. I will try to answer without spoiling too much.

But can I just say that LUCAYA WAS FUCKING HOT AS HELL in ski lodge part 1. Their Peybrina was showing :)


End file.
